Blue Moon
by lebazy
Summary: ¿Qué hubiera pasado si el día del partido de Wanda/ Ian no hubieran llegado los excursionistas? ¿Qué hubiera pasado si los dos hubieran dormido en la misma habitación? Este es un Shot acerca de esa posibilidad Cap.39 "Preocupación"


Blue Moon

Interprete: Ian & Wanda

Letra: Lebazy

La oscuridad me impide ver

El frio me ciega,

Tantos sentimientos me inundad

No hay lagimas, no hay dolor

Aquella luz me ciega

¿Qué es este sentimiento?

Calienta y entibia mi alma

Es tan hermosa la noche

Tu rayo me salva de esta oscuridad

Oh luna azul

Eres la primera y la única q dejare entrar

Mi pequeño ángel

Tan hermoso y seductor

Un beso tuyo me hace volver a vivir

Quiero convertirme en tus alegrías

Limpiar tus lágrimas

Ser el aire q respiras

Es tan hermosa la noche

Tu rayo me salva de esta oscuridad

Oh luna azul

Eres la primera y la única q dejare entrar

* * *

**BLUE MOON**

_-__**Oye, Wanda, ¿quieres que juguemos un uno contra uno mientras esperamos?**_

_**Percibí el mudo entusiasmo de Melanie**_

_**-Bien**_

_**Me cedió el primer turno con la pelota, retrocediendo y cubriendo la meta. Mi primer tiro paso entre él y el poste y fue anotación. Lo apremie cuando hizo la patada de salida y recupere el balón. Marque otro gol.**_

_**Nos esta dejando ganar**__**, rezongo Mel**_

_**-¡Vamos, Ian!¡Juega!**_

_**- Pero so estoy jugando**_

_**Dile que esta jugando como una chica**_

_**-Juegas como una chica**_

_**Él se rio y yo volví a quitarle la pelota. La pulla no fue suficiente. Entonces tuve un rapto de inspiración, así que dispare a su portaría, sospechando que seria mi ultima oportunidad de hacerlo**_

_**Mel objeto: **__**Esa idea no me gusta**_

_**Pues veras como funciona**_

_**Puse nuevamente el balón en el centro del campo**_

_**-Si ganas, te dejare dormir en mi habitación hasta que ellos vuelvan_ necesitaba dormir bien una noche entera.**_

_**-Gana el primero que llegue a diez**_

_**Con un gruñido, lanzo la pelita con tanta fuerza que paso a mi lado, reboto contra la invisible pared de atrás de mi portería y volvió hacia nosotros**_

_**Mire a Lily**_

_**-¿No paso por fuera?**_

_**- No, dio justo en el centro**_

_**- Uno a tres_ anuncio Ian**_

_**Tardo quince minutos en ganar, pero al menos me hizo trabajar de verdad, Me las arregle para meter un gol más, de lo cual me sentí orgullosa. Mientras luchaba para introducir aire en mis pulmones, el me robo una vez mas y la hizo pasar entre mis postes por ultima vez.**_

_**No le faltaba el aliento en absoluto**_

_**-Diez a cuatro, he ganado.**_

_**- Bien jugado_ resople**_

_**-¿Cansada?_ pregunto, exagerando un poco su tono de inocencia. Que gracioso, Se estiro_ Creo q ya estoy listo para irme a la cama_ su sonrisa fue melodramáticamente lasciva.**_

_**Torcí el gesto.**_

_**-Vamos, Mel, ya sabes que es broma. Se buena.**_

_**Lily nos echo una mirada de desconcierto.**_

_**-La Melanie de Jared me pone reparos_ le explico Ian, mientras le guiñaba un ojo, Ella enarco las cejas.**_

_**- Que interesante**_

_**- ¿Donde se ha metido Wes, por que tarda tanto?_ murmuro Ian sin darse cuenta de la reacción de Lily.**_

_**-¿Vamos a ver que pasa? Me vendría bien un poco de agua**_

_**-A mi también_ admití**_

_**-Traigan un poco**_

_**Lily seguía medio despatarrada en el suelo, sin moverse.**_

_**Cuando enteramos en el estrecho túnel Ian me rodeo la cintura con un brazo**_

_**-Sabes_ comento_ no es justo que Melanie te haga sufrir cuando en realidad esta enojada conmigo.**_

_**-¿Y desde cuando son justos los humanos?**_

_**-Bien dicho**_

_**- Además a ella le encantaría hacerte sufrir, si yo se lo permitiera**_

_**Se echo a reír**_

_**-Que bien, lo de Wes y Lily, ¿no crees?_ dijo**_

_**- Si. Se ven muy felices, Wes consiguió a su chica, Eso me da esperanzas_ me guiño un ojo.**_

_**- ¿Crees que Melanie te haría pasar un mal rato si yo te besara ahora mismo?**_

_**- Es probable**_

_**Ya lo creo**_

_**-Decidido, si**_

_**Ian suspiro**_

Ambos caminamos en silencio, Ian seguía sujetando mi cintura y me apretaba a él, recargo su mentón en mi cuello y comenzó a soplarme en el oído. Aquel contacto hizo cosquillas y comencé a reír.

Melani estaba q echaba chispas

-_No me gusta q este tan cerca, dile q se aleje_

_- Pero a mi me gusta_

_- Wanda mas te vale q le avises que esta noche no se acerque a ti, o no respondo_

Hice una exclamación de disgusto e Ian escucho.

-Que sucede

- Nada, es solo Melanie, me dijo q…, nada olvídalo_ calle y desvíe la vista, no era necesario q continuara ya q antes de que desviara la vista se mostró la comprensión en los ojos de Ian

- Un tipo de ultimátum

- Mas o menos

- Mel calma, no hare nada que Wanda no quiera

Comencé a reírme del cometario de Ian, eso debería tener tranquila a Mel, pues no había riesgo alguno que yo quisiera "algo mas" con Ian.

Llegamos a la cocina y comenzamos a beber agua, después de hidratarnos y comer algo, regresamos a la sala de juego llevándole una botella de agua y barras de granola a Lily.

Al llegar al campo nos encontramos con Wes en compañía de Kyle, Lily estaba sentada en el borde y se giro cuando nos escucho llegar

-Hola chicos_ nos saludo mientras le entregaba la comida_ Gracias

- No hay de que

-Listos para ser masacrados_ río Wes mientras se acercaba a Kyle_ Tuvieron la victoria por q desconocía sus habilidades pero haber si es la misma historia si Kyle juega conmigo

Comencé a reírme y voltee a ver a Ian, pero este tenia un semblante serio, no le agradaba la idea que jugáramos con su hermano

-Me han dicho que tu querida Wanda juega muy bien, vamos a comprobarlo_ ensancho su sonrisa y me vio a los ojos, desvié la vista y voltee a ver a Ian que aun no cambiaba su semblante

-Ya no tengo ganas de jugar_ se volteo a verme y me tomo del hombro

- Ha no hermanito, ahora juegas

- Hey, hey muchachos, esto es un juego y no una pelea, así q tranquilos_ Lily se levanto y detuvo a Kyle para q no se acercara a nosotros

- Juéguenos_ hable mientras veía a Kyle a los ojos. Aun seguía teniéndole miedo pero no se lo demostraría. Ian volteo a verme y le sonreí_ Anda Ian, hay q demostrarles de lo q somos capaces

- Estas segura_ Ian no parecía convencido, afirme con la cabeza y sonreír

Melani estaba mas que viva en mi cabeza, poder derrotar a Kyle era algo personal, no se daría por vencida ni yo tampoco.

El juego transcurrió rápido, sentía q Kyle intentaba tomar ventaja pero no lo deje, Ian intentaba protegerme cada vez q su hermano estaba muy cerca de mi, le demostré q no tenia por que preocuparse y q muy bien me las podía arreglar

El marcador estaba muy cerrado, cuando nosotros marcábamos en seguida ellos anotaban, al final fue un empate, quisieron irse a penaltis pero yo estaba molida al igual q los otros dos.

-Esta bien, admito q fue un buen juego _ dijo Kyle mientras se dejaba caer en el suelo.

- No entiendo como puede seguir en pie_ me recriminaba Wes mientras el también se sentaba al lado de Lily

- Yo también estoy muerta_ me recargue en Ian y este sostuvo mi peso.

- Pues ya somos dos_ volteamos a vernos y comenzamos a reír

- Creo q ya paso la hora de la cena, espero que nos guardaran algo_ dijo Lily mientras se levantaba

Ian y yo hicimos un esfuerzo sobre humano para llegar a la cocina, Melanie estaba exhausta y apenas y la oía.

Estaba tan cansada que ni siquiera podía comer, los chicos en cambio se atiborraron de comida hasta reventar, por hoy me salve de la clase nocturna y lo agradecí, Ian estaba muy ansioso por que ya nos retiráramos a mi dormitorio, en cambio yo estaba hecha un mar de nervios- Le había prometido q podría dormir conmigo si ganaba y ahora tenia q cumplir mi promesa, seguí alargando nuestra estadía en la cocina hasta que al final se fueron Lily y Wes a dormir.

-Chicos hasta mañana, estoy molida_ susurro Lily mientras se levantaba

- Si chicos hasta mañana_ se levanto su novio, tomo de la mano a su novia y salieron

-Ian te veo en la recamara_ gruño Kyele mientras se estiraba y salía a paso lento de la cocina sin siquiera esperar la respuesta de su hermano.

- No le vas a decir_ susurre bajo por si Kyle escuchaba

- No tengo por que, no es mi madre_ dijo con unas sonrisa

- Pues vamos.

Me tomo de la mano y caminamos al túnel q nos llevaba hasta mi dormitorio, estaba muy callada, no sabia q decirle, él noto mi mutismo y hablo.

-Si no quieres q duerma contigo esta bien, lo entiendo_ pretendía tener un tono casual pero se notaba la tristeza en su voz.

-No Ian yo hice una apuesta contigo y la cumpliré

- No te quiero obligar a hacer algo q no quieres

- Y por que piensas eso_ dije volteándome para verle

Se quedo callado un minuto y un sentimiento q no reconocí recorrió su rostro

-¿Quieres que duerma contigo?_ parecía extrañado

- Si, quiero q me hagas compañía esta noche

- Entonces por que te vez tan… vacilante

- Bueno es q va ha ser muy extraño, tu sabes q no puedo dormir y algo de compañía creo q me vendría muy bien

Una sonrisa fugaz recorrió su rostro y no supe interpretarla, parecía desdichado, me pregunte q había dicho algo para hacerlo sentir mal.

Entramos a la recamara y me senté en la orilla de esta, preguntándome de que lado tendría q dormir

-De que lugar…_ dijimos ambos al mismos tiempo

- No, tu primero

- Espera

- Ian/Wanda

Comenzamos a reírnos por la sincronía de nuestras palabras, se sentó a mi lado mientras seguíamos riendo sin parar, cuando se nos paso, ambos callamos y nos vimos a los ojos.

-¿Que era lo que me ibas a preguntar?_ pregunto atento

- De que lugar te acomodas para dormir, ¿izquierda o derecha?

- Me da igual, tu acomódate del lado q mas te guste

- Esta bien

Volvimos a permanecer en silencio, se supone que teníamos q dormirnos pero ninguno se movió

-Yo creo q a esta hora ya ha de estar dormido Kyle ire a la recamara para cambiarme de ropa y traer una muda para mañana.

- Esta bien, aquí te espero

Se inclino y presiono sus labios sobre los míos, me sorprendió ese gesto pero no rezongue, sonrió y salió.

Esperaba la furia de Melani pero no escuche nada

_-¿Mel?¿estas ahí?_

_-mmm_

Me sorprendió encontrarla medio adormilada en mi cabeza, con razón no había dicho nada, se estaba quedando dormida, en muy raras ocasiones sucedía esto, que ella estuviera muy cansada q a duras penas se percatara o mas bien prestara atención a lo que hacia, bueno eso estaba bien, me ahorraría un dolor de cabeza innecesario.

Me levante y me cambie por la ropa q usaba para dormir, me volví a sentar en la cama para esperar a Ian, pasaron los minutos y ningún rastro de él, me preguntaba si después de todo no se arrepentía de lo que iba hacer, un dolor atravesó mi pecho y unas cuantas lagrimas se derramaron por mi mejilla, seque aquella agua salina q caía y me acomode echa un ovillo intentando dormir.

Me di cuenta q no podía dormir, acomode mi peso estirando todo mi cuerpo y fije mi vista en las estrellas q se veían a lo lejos, aquella imagen de lejanía hizo q mi mente viajara a esos tiempo en los q brincaba de una a otra, estaba casi dormida, cuando sentí que alguien me abrazaba por la espalda, abrí los ojos de inmediato y me gire.

-Ian_ dije al encontrarme con el azul de su mirada.

- Shhh, Hola preciosa_ me sonrió y beso mi mejilla

Acomode mi peso en su dirección para poder verlo de frente

-Creí q te habías arrepentido

- Por q creíste tal cosa_ arrugo su frente juntando su ceño, no me gusto como se veía su cara, estire mi mano y relaje sus cejas

- Por que tardaste mucho tiempo, tal vez te hizo sentir mal algo q dije, o no se_ baje la vista, este tomo mi mandíbula y me hizo q volviera a verle

- Eso seria imposible_ sus ojos ardieron_ tu jamás me harías sentir mal, al contrario con lo q me estas diciendo me haces un hombre muy feliz_ su sonrisa se ensancho y me apretó a él, yo aferre mis brazos a su cintura y le abrace.

Ian tenía un aroma diferente, no podría decir a que, pero era algo realmente atrayente, suspire su escancia mientras cerraba los ojos. El besaba mi cabello mientras acariciaba mi cara con las yemas de sus dedos, aquella sensación era muy agradable y volví a subir la vista para verle.

No supe por que pero la cercanía en la q estábamos me hizo quedar si habla, sus piel nívea, el zafiro de su mirada y la tinta de sus mechones q caían por su frente me hechizaron, nunca me había puesto la suficiente atención a su rostro, tenia q admitir q era realmente hermoso, la cosa mas hermosa que había visto en mi vida, me preguntaba si ahora lo veía tal cual ahora q Mel dormía, sus labios se acercaron peligrosamente a los míos, sabia q tenia q detenerlo pero no pude.

Aquellos labios fueron sumamente delicados con los míos, expectantes a mi reacción, sentí q incluso estaba preparado para el rechazo pero no fue así, mi boca se movió al sentir el contacto de los labios de Ian, su boca recorrió muy suavemente la mía y aquel beso se intensifico, algo recorrió todo mi cuerpo, algo muy diferente de cuando bese a Jared, no era un fuego q quemara, no era algo mas profundo, algo realmente mío, mis manos recorrieron el rostro de Ian, acariciando su cabellos atrayéndolo mas a mi, separaba sus labios de vez en cuando para q pudiéramos respirar.

-Wanda_ susurraba en mis labios

- Ian, mi Ian_ decía mientras volvía a buscar sus labios.

No se por cuanto tiempo nos besamos, para mi fue mucho, mucho tiempo, no me sentía culpable como supuse q me sentiría, no, al contrario estaba muy feliz por estar de este modo con él, era una sensación tan nueva, completamente mía, lo único q me preocupaba era q Melanie despertara y lo echara todo a perder.

Ian dejo de besar mis labios y comenzó a descender muy despacio por mi cuello depositando besos y aquella electricidad q emanaba su cuerpo me aturdió por completo, llego hasta mi clavícula y depositaba besos a lo largo de este, aquel contacto de su piel me estaba volviendo loca, sus manos me acariciaban y me ceñían a el, empecé a sentir sus manos por debajo de mi ropa e hice un ruido de sorpresa, el se detuvo y me vio, me puse completamente colorada al comprender que era lo que pretendía, no estaba preparada para hacer esto, aun no, este cuerpo era de Melani y no podía abusar, aunque una parte de mi lo deseaba, ¿podría acostarme con Ian? Comencé a tener una autentico dilema interno que no tenia nada q ver Mel.

-Wanda_ busco mi cara y desvié la vista

- Ian yo… no puedo hacer esto, lo siento.

- Perdón_ dijo abrazándome_ no era mi intensión, pero es que… al ver que tu… lo siento tanto amor… no quise hacerte daño.

-NO IAN_ dije volviéndolo a ver_ no eres tu, es que simplemente, esto es muy… algo demasiado…_ me trababa al hablar_ no eres tu Ian, en verdad, es solo q no estoy preparada para esto además Mel.

- Soy un idiota_ me interrumpió mientras se levantaba de la cama_ la haz de estar pasando muy mal por mi culpa, perdóname Wanda por favor.

- No, no,_ decía mientras también me levantaba_ Mel no me ha hecho nada, o al menos no todavía_ susurre

- A q te refieres_ pregunto preocupado

- Ella esta tan cansada q esta dormida, si suena raro pero es posible.

- Vaya_ dijo aliviado_ entonces…

- Ian este no es mi cuerpo yo no puedo_ me silencio con su mano

- Este es tu cuerpo Wanda_ dijo con una sonrisa

- No, no lo es_ dije mientras bajaba la vista

- Lo es, tu sabes q lo es_ me tomo entre sus brazos y me abrazo_ prometo cumplir mi promesa, no hare nada q tu no quieras.

- Ian…_ me sentí tan mal por él

- Ya es tarde, vamos a dormir_ deje q me arrastrara hasta la cama y me acurruco a su lado.

- Descansa amor.

Me acomodo a su lado y no dijo nada.

Intente dormir pero me fue imposible, Ian estaba tan cayado q creí q estaba dormido, me aferre a su lado y comencé a llorar esperando no despertarlo, me sorprendió sentir sus manos en mi cabello mientras me susurraba q lo sentía.

-Yo soy la q lo siente tanto, pero es q si yo pudiera

- Shh, no lo digas, jamás te obligaría Wanda, no te sientas mal solo por que tú quieras complacerme, no me hace feliz verte así, no debí.

- No es eso_ las lagrimas volvieron a caer en mayor cantidad.

- Wanda lo siento, no te sientas mal por no sentir lo mismo que yo.

- No Ian no es eso_ dije casi gritando_ yo también te quiero, te amo.

Las palabras salieron con tal convicción q a los dos nos sorprendió

-Wanda…_ su mirada era desenfocada, parecía q me miraba pero no era así

Me subí en la cama y presione sus labios con los míos.

-Te amo

Se acerco y me beso, no fue un beso como el de antes este era completamente diferente. Separo sus labios y me abrazo

-No sabes lo feliz q me haces.

- Yo también soy feliz.

Volvimos a besarnos hasta el cansancio, el no paraba de decirme lo mucho q me amaba, por primera vez desde que legue a este planeta me sienta feliz, me sentía completa.

Quise retomar aquellas caricias que el había iniciado pero sin esperarlo me detuvo.

- ¿Que sucede Ian?

- Nada amor, solo que no pienso presionarte

- Pero…

- Shhh, te amo, no quiero q pienses que solo deseo tu cuerpo, no soy un animal que solo piensa en sexo_ río por debajo y beso mi frente_ lo haremos cuando estés preparada.

- Pero…

- Sabes que odio que intentes complacerme, lo haremos cuando estés lista.

Le dedique una gran sonrisa y bese sus labios.

- Gracias Ian

Esta era una de las cosas q me atrajeron de Ian desde el principio, su forma de tratarme, siempre pensando en mi, en lo que quería y necesitaba

Me acurruque a su lado mientras él acariciaba mi rostro.

- Descansa Amor.

- También tú

Nos acomodamos en un abrazo y volteamos a ver las estrellas, yo estaba acurrucada a su lado acariciando su cara mientras el hacia lo mismo con la mía, vimos las estrellas, y un rayito de luz de luna se filtro en la habitación, El reflejo de la noche hizo parecer q irradiaba una luz azul, era tan extraño, ver una luna azul, aunque no por ello dejara de ser hermoso.

Me gire y vi el perfil de Ian, sus ojos se encontraron con la mía y sonreí

-Luna azul_ susurre y sonreí mientras me acurrucaba en sus pecho, sus ojos era como aquella luna, irradiaba aquella luz azul que era mía, solo mía.

Desperté en los brazos de Ian, al abrir los ojos me tope con su mirada, le sonreí y beso mis labios.

-Hola amor

- Buenos Días_ dije mientras me acercaba y lo besaba

-_que te crees q haces Wanda_

_-Hola Mel_

Ella noto la alegría de mi voz y pego un grito de horror al darse cuenta de todo lo que se había perdido, me rei de su reacción pero no me importaba amaba a ese hombre de ojos de luna azul y lucharía por él

_**BLUE MOON**_

* * *

Hola aqui lebazy reportandose con otro shot de the host

__Este me encanto escribirlo ya q es lo que pudo ser si ese dia no llegaban los exploradores jaja

_** He de confesar que quise porner lemmon pero despues deseche la idea, pues para mi Ian es todo un caballero y dudaba mucho q forzara a Wanda a acostarse con él. Es por eso q amo a IAN XD**_

_****___Por el momento no se si escribire otro Shot, tal vez haga historia el de Alma perdida, q es la historia atravez los ojos de Ian, Bueno nos leemos en esa historia o sino en algun otro shot q se me ocurra jaja

__Saludos a todas

__Gracias por leerme

__Y recuerden q cada vez q dejan un Review me hacen el dia jaja

__Nos estamos leyendo

_** Chaitooo**_


End file.
